1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication system having functions of replying status information and remote control, and particularly to a radio communication system adapted to a text/voice pager or two-way radio, wherein a radio terminal of the communication system is capable of instantaneously replying an operation status to a console, and receiving commands from the console to change the operation status or to take corresponding action according to the commands.
2. Related ART
Traditional radio communication systems are known as text pagers, voice pagers and two-way radio. The radio communication system has a console for transmitting text/voice messages to one or more selected radio terminals through a radio frequency (RF) communication system. The radio terminal is capable of manually responding by sending an Acknowledgement (Ack) or text/voice message through the RF communication system or a mobile communication system (network).
However, the radio terminal cannot receive messages under many circumstances such as the radio terminal is off, not on duty, or away from communication range. Furthermore, radio terminals of traditional radio communication systems are often not provided with a function of responding an operation status automatically to the radio communication systems. As a result, the console fails to contact the radio terminals nor gets an actual status of the radio terminals, and therefore causes a lot of trouble and problems at work.